And I lie awake and miss you
by C-Wolfeh
Summary: Set to the song "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City, Starscream and Skyfire wish for better days...Implied Slash.


**Title:** And I lie awake and miss you  
**Prompt:** 018. Waiting  
**Author:** CWolfeh  
**Beta:** Mpinsky  
**Rating:** G  
**Series:** Transformers G1  
**Characters:** Skyfire, Perceptor, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker  
**Warnings:** Implied Slash.  
**Summary:** _Oh darling I wish you were here._  
**Author's Notes:**  
This was a prompt idea given to me by Cloud. We were in the car and the song "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City came on and it just kinda clicked. So, I highly recommend listening to that song when you read this, just for a little extra fluff. C:

Enjoy!

---

_"What do you think?"_

"It looks good," Skyfire murmured with a smile, handing the datapad back to Starscream, who grinned.

"Of course it does! I am a genius after all," the seeker boasted playfully, resting against the larger mech's side as he rubbed his curled digits against his cockpit. Skyfire chuckled and wound an arm around the other.

"That you are."

Skyfire's optics flickered as he came out of his thoughts, the mech's gaze focused on the crescent moon overhead. It was late, much later than he would usually be outside, but recharging had not been an option, his processor plagued with thoughts of a certain seeker. His digits curled in the grass beneath them as a rush of air slipped through his vents, Skyfire tilting his head down to break his gaze. Each day seemed to get worse and worse, his spark longing for the mech it had promised itself to so long ago.

So very long ago...

Optics dimmed as a wave of sadness swept over his systems, digits curling tighter. He wanted nothing more than to be back in his lab on Cybertron, working with Starscream on some project or another, both of them happy. No war, no sides...it had been wonderful. And now, each time he and the seeker crossed paths, the pain seemed to get worse and worse.

_"You know...I don't know what I'd do without you."_

The soft sound of grass ripping startled the mech. Instantly his hands released their grip on the soft ground, optics flickering as he gently patted the destroyed parts, feeling like a fool for not being able to control himself.

_A hand enveloped his, digits fitting together perfectly as the seeker flashed him a faint smile._

His gaze rested on one of his hands as the stray thought passed through his processor, digits curling then uncurling, Skyfire longing for that familiar grasp once more.

"Skyfire?"

Said bot startled, hand dropping as the spell was broken, his gaze flickering over to the red-colored mech that had found him. He smiled weakly.

"Perceptor."

"Are you alright, my friend?" the scientist asked, stepping closer as he took in his friend's expression.

"I'm fine, I promise," he reassured the other, getting up from his spot and, with one last glance at the moon, moved back towards the base. "I must have lost track of time. Let's head ba.." Skyfire paused as a hand came to rest on his arm, Perceptor looking up at him and the taller mech knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Are you sure you're--"

-

"--alright?" Thundercracker frowned a bit as he folded his arms over his cockpit. Beside him, Skywarp grinned faintly, rubbing the back of his helm as he nodded.

"Yeah, you aren't acting like your normal cranky self," he added, whining as the blue jet glared at him.

Starscream scoffed, shaking his head as he moved away from the edge of the cliff he had been standing on, keeping his gaze on the ground as he pushed past his trinemates.

"It's nothing. We should head back before Megatron blows a fuse," he said sharply, transforming and taking to the air. The other two were quick to follow, neither of them wanting to deal with an angry Megatron. As always, Skywarp's antics started up not minutes after they had lifted off the ground, but Starscream paid him no heed as his spark throbbed a bit.

_"Star...I love you. I think..I think I have for awhile now," Skyfire said in a soft voice, refusing to meet the other's gaze._

The statement caught Starscream off guard but he quickly recovered, moving closer to his friend and resting his hands slowly on the other's chestplate.

"......Likewise...I love you, too...." he murmured, his spark swelling as Skyfire's faceplate practically lit up.

"......I still do."


End file.
